narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Jinchūriki Status Revisited Okay. Considering the recent chapters, such as 695 and 696, where Naruto summons a Kurama avatar and is only communicating with Yin-Kurama and no other tailed beasts, is it safe to say Naruto is the jinchūriki of only Yin-Kurama and the pseudo-jinchūriki of the other tailed beasts? Considering he has Kurama the tailed beast within him and just the chakras of the other tailed beasts? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 16:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :There is no such thing as "pseudo-jinchuriki", it is a fanmade term. He was called Jinchuriki of all TB by Sasuke. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That was a fanmade term? I thought that was a term used in the anime (considering the whole Sora situation). • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 16:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 uses the term "人柱力もどき" (jinchūrikimodoki), which is translated as "simulated jinchūriki" in the English TV. It was something introduced in the anime with Sora, but was more-or-less canonized when Kinkaku and Ginkaku were shown to have absorbed Kurama's chakra without being jinchūriki themselves. Also, with Naruto, while only Kurama is sealed inside him the others can manifest in his mental world. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tau, what chapter did Sasuke confirm Naruto was in fact the jinchūriki of all tailed beasts? Help me out, I don't remember. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 17:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Kingin Brothers are called Jinchuriki in the manga. WindStar, it was shortly before the two went off to fight. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Windy, first page of chapter 693. Seel 's right. -- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 17:17, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Powers and Abilities section header: Sasuke I hate to be that guy (you probably expected this would happen), but I have to point out that Naruto technically fought Sasuke to a draw. Sasuke did admit defeat, but this was clearly more of an ideological defeat - Naruto managed to thwart Sasuke's plans and change his way of thinking - "bring him back" as he had always said he would. So this was more of a victory of will than a victory of power - as you have definitely seen, both Naruto and Sasuke were left in a practically identical state, so I suggest a slight change of wording to something like "Naruto managed to fight Sasuke to a tie with the latter admitting defeat" or something. This was definitely not like say, Hashirama vs Madara where the victor was clear and apparent. Xfing (talk) 21:33, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :So do you want one of us to remove "Naruto defeated Sasuke" and say something like "Naruto finally convinced and redeemed Sasuke?" or something from [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&diff=947422&oldid=947418 Sasuke's article] as well? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :: If it was truly a draw, Naruto would have been unconscious at the same time as Sasuke. Instead, he was fully conscious and was waiting for Sasuke to wake up after the clash. Sasuke and the manga flat out says Naruto won the battle ''period, there was no draw.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The fact Naruto refuses to believe there are winners and losers in a fight between friends like they had doesn't change the fact he stayed conscious whilst Sasuke took a nice long nap. He won that fight.--Reliops (talk) 22:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Naruto didnt remain conscious, both he and sasuke were unconscious and they woke up at the same time.--Anamantiumninja (talk) 03:48, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe an update in his Abilities is in Order? Justin Holland (talk) 00:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Anamantiumninja, Naruto probably woke up before Sasuke did. So, technically, it kind of would be his win. But then the term "win" also goes to the person that was able to get up from the fight. Well, the best I can say is that Naruto and Sasuke fought to a draw with the win a little bit more on Naruto's side as he didn't die like Sasuke had planned. But now that I think about it, it kind of would be Naruto's win because though Naruto was fighting Sasuke just to stop him from killing him, Sasuke was doing just that. Trying to kill Naruto and failed miserably. New Part II image? The one we currently have is just flat out terrible. Surely there is a better alternative?--Reliops (talk) 22:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :How so? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:58, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree with Reliops(His eyes are drawn wrong way) and must add that first part image too need to be replaced(Naruto's hair drawn incorrectly) Rage gtx (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Part I image is fine. No need to remove it. This is a discussion about the Part II image. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:06, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::As much as i like the image, the angle of his face is slightly off. So surely we could find a suitable replacement, presumably of him during the Kazekage Rescue Arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::I saw this image right here. The issue with it is, there's no information signifying the episode where this image came from. Unless someone can figure out the episode number, it'll be deleted. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: i found this image which shows his entire head. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd argue both those pictures are terrible (The first one gives off a weird douche bag feel. Don't know why. The second one has a very very stupid glow to it.) and I question what exactly is wrong with current image. But that's all just ol' TheUltimate3 gibberish.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not really feeling the new image because other than the picture glow, Naruto's not giving much a smile and seeing as how he's in a cheerful mood (most of the time), that image doesn't seem to sit too well.--SSJ2AJB 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Then nothing changes? Fine with me. Didn't need to be. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 01:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the current one is as good as we're going to get. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The Last: Naruto the Movie Since this will be a canon movie, maybe add to the canon part of this page? Justin Holland (talk) 00:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Mora subtype to Naruto's infobox? Since he was using Truth-Seeking Ball, it should be added. Come to think of it, we need an icon now for that!--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :No. According to Seelentau, from the databook, Naruto's TSB is not a Kekkei Mōra. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:21, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Its not? What sense does that make?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter if it makes sense or not, that's what Tau got from the databook. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Has the Truth-seeking Ball page been released then? Linkage?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll explain it like this: Roshi and Son Goku can use Lava Release. Son Goku can use the Kekkei Genkai LR, because the advanced nature comes from his "blood," meaning it originates from him. But LR is not a KG for the jinchūriki Roshi because Lava Release doesn't originate from his blood, but from Son Goku's. The tailed beast has the KG, the jinchūriki does not. Same with Kaguya. Kaguya is the Ten-Tails, a tailed beast. The TSB originates from her blood. Naruto is a jinchūriki. The TSB doesn't come from his blood. ::::Edit: Okay, we'll take this to the forums. Read this comment • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 03:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) So who is the one standing and laughing in the end, eh, Narutards? ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Just to explain this once again (you can link this to everyone then): In the new databook, the characters have little icons in their profiles, showing different attributes they have (Jinchuriki, Senjutsu, Kuchiyose, Kekkei Genkai etc.). Among these icons is one for Kekkei Mora. Naruto, who has the icons "Jinchuriki", "Senjutsu" and "Kuchiyose", does not have the Kekkei Mora icon. Unless the TSB article explains it in another way, it means that Naruto doesn't use Kekkei Mora and his TSB is no Kekkei Mora. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, because it's Wind Release _^--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Who knows. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Tau's correct. His elements are still up in the air. Hopefully the databook addresses that. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:16, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought it already did and he has just Wind listed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, but he also has the TB's natures. He could use them in the TSB. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::^^^That much I agree with. And FF-Suzaku confirmed Naruto has Yin-Yang Release from Hagoromo's power. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:37, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he doesn't anymore. He used the palm tattoo to do his Jesus wonders, but he no longer has it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) This data book doesn't seem to make much sense based on initial translations. It's probably best to wait for it to be out in its entirety.--Reliops (talk) 19:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Boil release Forgive me ignorance, but I've got no clue where Naruto got Boil release. Did he use it in a rasenshuriken? I thought he only used Magnet and Lava in the rasenshuriken... Derigar2 (talk) 08:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :He got it from Kokuō and used it to escape from the ice when fighting Kaguya. He also used nine different types of rasenshuriken against Kaguya at the same time, all which had different compositions.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :The latest Databook reveals that Kokuō (Five-Tails) has Boil Release. When Naruto used Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, one of his Rasenshuriken was Boil Release.--Questionaredude (talk) 08:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Why doesn't that technique say it uses Boil release then? Derigar2 (talk) 10:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Ok now it's confirmed by new data book that Naruto is both "Jinchuuriki", "Kekkei Genkai" user and having all basic natures in his box. As well as instead of "tailed beast skill" Bijuu use simple ninjutsu. I think Naruto must have Kekkei Genkai field in his infobox./ Rage gtx (talk) 10:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't other jinchuuriki have it tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Other jinchuuriki not have been listed at all(in way as Naruto) exept Gaara, while their jutsu listed as KKG(Roshi's Lava Release is listed as a Kekkei Genkai. "It's a technique of Four Tails' original Jinchuriki, Roshi." = 四尾の元人柱力・老紫の術だ。- FF-Suzaku)./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Mokuton Prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama DNA do we list him??(Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC)) :Not until he starts throwing out Wood Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Orochimaru didn't either, just saying.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Good point. Think for Orochimaru it had more to do with how his Reincarnation crap worked.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:54, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Unconfirmed prosthetic forearm, or did I miss something? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::So you suppose that Naruto's got back his arm in a different way and Sasuke was offered a Hash arm alternative for teh lulz?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Unconfirmed yes but lets try and not be silly with this. Tsunade wouldn't just offer a fully developed arm to Sasuke and then look at Naruto and say the best of luck. Implications are there that Tsunade is making new arms for both of them.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Jesus fuck Elve, how often do I have to explain to you that I never, ''ever, EVER suppose anything? If you guys are saying X, then I'm not saying that X is definitely wrong and Y is true, but only that X is not confirmed. I am not the opposite of you guys, I am the middle of every possibility, as long as nothing is confirmed. -.- • Seelentau 愛 議 14:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to say that Naruto's got Hash arm. If Naruto's arm had been restored some other way, then Sasuke would have been offered the same procedure as him, rather than an alternative--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Impact Maybe we should add how he has affected the world? Justin Holland (talk) 18:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :no. Munchvtec (talk) 18:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Something like a legacy section, except it's while he's alive? Justin Holland (talk) 18:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Everyone already knows his effects on the world and it would just be a junk section. he's alive so no legacy section for him. Munchvtec (talk) 18:43, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::There is no reason why he shouldn't have a legacy section (that is, once he dies, to keep to the narutopedia tradition), and because you know the impact he had on the world doesn't mean it shouldn't be penned down. NoJutsu (talk) 23:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Has the new jutsu he adapted from his dad been added to Naruto's Ninjutsu skills? Spoilers So what is the deal with the people on this wiki? Some sysops say to keep spoilers at a minimum, yet now your allowing the biggest spoiler of the series to be present within the introduction of the article? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :The series has ended. There are no spoilers anymore. If you decide not to read the Japanese chapters, its your choice, not our fault. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :: That is why there is a huge ass warning on the front page of our wiki that warns of spoilers. The spoiler policy refers to posting things about chapters/episodes/ect., before they are officially released/announced. It does not restrict information that has come out in some format. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Section Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Naruto been playable in every game? Couldn't we just set up a link to http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Video_games instead of having a page length table? That would be one way of trimming up the article. --Questionaredude (talk) 17:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Bump --Questionaredude (talk) 02:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand your point, so you want to make page look short? but creating a link for that has no meaning, just because Naruto is playable character in all games, doesn't mean all characters are playable for every game, so it would not be correct to link a common page for all characters, If you create a common link for Naruto you would have to make a link for all characters. So you have to change manual of style for all characters page, to make all page look like in similar format. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 10:04, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Family List so I've been looking at the character profiles just for Shits and Gigs but I've noticed something that I'm confused about, in the family section for Characters like Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari there is a family member missing in that list (Bolt/Boruto is missing from Narutos, Hinatas, and Himawaris) I would put this on all the talk pages, but I feel it would be semi-redundant and take up too much time and space. but anyways what I'm trying to get at is was there some reason those names are missing (in the character summaries on there pages it still mentions them as being a family (on Bolt/Borutos page it mentions in the summary that Naruto is his dad, but in his family box on the template thing it doesn't, etc.) in other words was it removed by an Admin/Mod for some reason (and if so what reason would that be) or is it just a case of Wiki Vandalism that needs to be fixed? anyways just thought I would mention it to see if there was some problem here (I've been seeing some other problems around the Wiki also like Info box templates displaying numerous error messages and expanding to fit most of the alloted page space and stuff among other things (I have reported those problems on the proper pages though, so don't get after me for mentioning it here)) so yeah, is there some kind of problem here or is it just my computer acting strangely? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :They will appear eventually, just wait--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) are you sure they will? what if they don't? you probably didn't think about that, but it could actually happen (not trying to be annoying or anything, just stating the possibilities and possible facts here). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hyuuga clan Shouldn't we add in a clan section also Hyuuga clan? In Hinata's clan section are Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans. So why shouldn't we add Hyuuga clan into Naruto's section? Their children have both clans in their sections so why Naruto doesn't have a Hyuuga clan? They are family. TheMissUzumaki (talk) :For same reason why Hashirama and Minato didn't get Uzumaki clan. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 04:35, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::And may I ask what is it? TheMissUzumaki (talk) :::In the real world, when woman marry, they take their husband's last name and/or marry into their husband's clan, not the other way around. For example, when Hashirama married Mito, Mito married into the Senju clan, but Hashirama didn't marry into the Uzumaki clan. Same reasoning applies everywhere else. So no, Naruto is not part of the Hyūga clan (though Hinata is part of the Uzumaki clan). ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the continent of Asia, the laws of marriage stated since forever that a man has nothing (no connection!) with his wife's family. --Hisana456 (talk) 05:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's rank in The Last Are you sure he's still a genin and not a higher rank in The Last?--Solidedub (talk) 17:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Can we add Naruto' nickname as "Hero of the World"? Justin Holland (talk) 04:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Wood Release Cant you say Naruto presumably have the wood release?--Solidedub (talk) 18:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) It makes sense, considering his prosthetic arm is made of Hashirama's cells.RinneSharingan (talk) 01:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC)RinneSharingan Sage of six paths and all the Tailed beasts chakra Does Naruto still has the sage of six paths and all the tailed beasts chakra after the 700 chapter?--Solidedub (talk) 01:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I was wondering about that too since he didn't use the truth-seeking balls in the new movie and his demon cloak looks like his original one with just the sage pigment on his eyes instead of the new one where only his clothes glow and not his skin (six paths sage mode) Rainonme2 (talk) 01:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Naruto's form in the movie seems to be his new Six Path Sage Mode design.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's his ''Tailed Beast Sage Mode, not his Six Paths Sage Mode in the movie. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 03:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Labelling Techniques as "Manga Only" Okay, so I noticed this but just wanted to point it out anyway, but why do people mark things down as "manga only". Won't it eventually appear in the other media as well? I mean, most of it is based on the manga. KoPLeaderKiactu (talk) 07:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :It's for those rare cases where something happens in the manga that does not happen in the anime or where the anime switches users for whatever reason; Bringer-of-Darkness Technique is an example of that. '~SnapperT ''' 10:34, December 23, 2014 (UTC) The Trivia. "Although Naruto has killed various antagonists in anime fillers and movies, the only canon character he ever killed was Yūra." Didn't Naruto also killed Kakuzu with Rasenshuriken? :No, the last blow was delivered by Kakashi. Naruto killed two hearts. • Seelentau 愛 議 ::The intent counts though?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, the Trivia isn't talking about intent. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Wood Release 2 Why isn't Naruto listed as a user? His arm is made of Hashirama's cells post chapter 699.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Just like with Orochimaru, we shouldn't include "Wood Release" until he either uses it or acknowledges that he can use it. Maybe he can't, 'cause he doesn't have enough cells or something..--Omojuze (talk) 20:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Edit:But yet, we list Orochimaru as a user... urgh...--Omojuze (talk) 20:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly why I have brought this up again, lack of consistency.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:16, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I personally would remove from Orochimaru instead of adding Naruto, but what do you think @Elveonora?--Omojuze (talk) 20:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, no idea. Each time, having the cells was all needed to use Mokuton. Also "not enough cells" I doubt that, Madara had little, just a patch on his chest. But then again, it's possible that he couldn't use Mokution just with that, prior to Kabuto's improvement (entire facE) and his first try of Mokuton was as an Edo Tensei.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Only gonna post this in one place. Once again, the main difference between Orochimaru and Naruto and Sasuke is that Orochimaru's method of body snatching was specifically designed to get him the victims kekkei genkai. He took the body of a White Zetsu, he got the White Zetsu's Wood Release. Naruto and Sasuke may have have body parts built with Hashirama cells, but unlike Orochimaru until they start whipping out their wood, they isn't proof they have Wood Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :What about Kabuto who supposedly injected them into Sasuke? Considered that juicing himself with people's cells has given him their kekkei genkai and other powers.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:25, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You yourself told me at one point that Sasuke having Wood Release was a popular assumption, Elveonora. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 22:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter what I told you, this time I'm asking what others think.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::But what does matter is that, again unlike Orochimaru who's method was specifically designed to get kekkei genkai, Kabuto injecting himself with Hashirama cells doesn't mean he did get Hashirama's kekkei genkai.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:32, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yet injecting himself with Kimimaro's gave him creepy extension bones kkg, among those of others.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:22, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Naruto Wood Release Naruto should have wood as a kekkei genkai i mean he has hashiramas dna so it makes sense of him having wood as a kekkei (MenmaUchiha123 (talk) 12:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Menma UchihaMenmaUchiha123 (talk) 12:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC)) :I agree with you, but only over TheUltimate3's dead body.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think it's necessary to assume a person has Wood Release just 'cause they hold Hashi's DNA, and unless it is stated, we shouldn't jump into conclusions. If that were the case, not only Orochimaru and Naruto should have Wood Release, but Jūgo too, since he did absorb a White Zetsu Clone and has the natures needed for Wood Release. I would suggest not only not adding Naruto as a Wood Release User, but removing Orochimaru too, but maybe it's just me...--Omojuze (talk) 17:23, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Prepare for some weird positional requirement logic coming from Ulti, something akin to that Jugo ain't inside a White Zetsu or so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It's a HUGE double standard to list Orochimaru as a Wood Release user and not Naruto and Sasuke, given the fact that we only listed Orochimaru as a user based off the pretense that every single person that's transplanted a piece of a Zetsu onto their bodies has gained these abilities. I still think that logic is flawed.. and Omojuze sums up why nicely.. but if that's the consensus this wiki has decided upon, then it would be foolish not to do the same for Naruto. --Mandon (talk) 19:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cleaning Hokage Monument There is written: Naruto helped his son clean the Hokage Monument which made him appear late to a Kage meeting he was hosting. After he arrived, he declared it to begin. But after Naruto appeared to a Kage meeting the Hokage Monument were still defaced. So he didin't help his son to clean the Hokage Monument. We should change it. --TheMissUzumaki (talk) 14:11, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Removed the links. It's probably just a bad translation, so we don't use it here. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::But in Naruto's Epilogue section is written Naruto helped his son clean the Hokage Monument which made him appear late to a Kage meeting he was hosting. After he arrived, he declared it to begin. Look at that page of chapter 700 where Naruto appeared to a Kage meeting and if you look at next page then you can see that Hokage Monuments are still defaced. So it means that helping his son with cleaning Monuments wasn't a reason why he was late for the meeting because those faces were still defaced. We should change that sentence in Naruto's Epilogue section. :::Why should we "change" it? A scanlation site will take liberties in translating the text, if you want a confirmation of what is really said, message a translator. :::Also, please sign your posts properly with ~~~~ and make sure your signature conforms to our Signature policy. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:04, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry but I think you don't understand my point. How do we know that Naruto helped Boruto to clean Hokage Monuments? Do you have any proof? Nothing like that was in chapter 700. Boruto only asked Naruto to help him to clean those Monuments but Naruto didn't do that. --TheMissUzumaki (talk) 21:19, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Naruto's Chakra vs Kakashi's Getting this out of the way, "Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a massive amount of potent chakra, which is estimated to be at least two times greater than Kakashi's." This is a mistranslation and Naruto actually has at least four times more chakra correct? --Questionaredude (talk) 21:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :I remember this discussion taking place a few times in the past. Don't remember the details, but four was correct. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 8#Chakra Reserves ::Might've been changed between WSJ publication and tankobon, explaining why scanlations all differ. ''~SnapperT '' 00:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It is four, I recently just saw the anime episode where Kakashi was trying that training for Naruto and he said "four". So there's no need for an edit/revert war over it, it's confirmed to be four. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 06:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) In-Laws How about adding Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji to his family list as 'in-laws'?Anchorman34 (talk) 11:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :We don't add in-laws.--Omojuze (talk) 11:32, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Mode So, which Mode did he use in 700+4? Right now, I see the article mentioning both Six Paths Sage Mode and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode in different sections. Omnibender - Talk - 12:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :There's no way of knowing for certain, but the lack of eye pigmentation would indicate it was Six Paths Sage Mode, would it not? Even though the magatama and horns are missing, but those have been a part of all of these modes.--BeyondRed (talk) 12:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd say it could be Six Paths Sage Mode (with both halves of Kurama) because of black undergarments, no pigmentation near eye, no glowing skin. The design looks like Tailed beast Sage Mode because he lacks Magatama markings. In the Last he used something like tailed beast mode, so this is something different.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::No way to know for sure. But he lacked the horns and the Truth-Seeking Balls so I'm going to assume Nine-Tails ChakraMode.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Aww come on its clearly six paths sage mode, the pigmentation not present already determines it. The magatama not present is not really important in determining the mode cause actually al the modes has it and the horns are not present cause naruto has cropped his hair now.BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 13:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC)User:BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 9:02, May 21, 2015 ::Would lack of TSB be a reliable indicator though? Naruto got fewer and fewer when fighting Madara and Kaguya, and they didn't regenerate. Omnibender - Talk - 13:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I see there's thick markings on his face, no Sage pigmentation, but that doesn't seem to be his Six Paths Sage Mode. Look at his shoulders, body and his hands in the chapter and compare it to this image. Looked more like his Tailed Beast Sage Mode. 13:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :guys come on the no pigmentation was the six paths sage modes first sign. and by the way when did naruto ever enter his TBSM without sage mode pigmentation. BoltUzumakiXD (talk) 13:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC)BoltUzumakiXD 9:41, May 21, 2015 :@TheUltimate3, How lack of horns is pro Nine-Tails Chakra Mode argument because Naruto had them in this mode too, i think this lack is due his short hair cut. Magatama thing: yes he lacks RM markings on back but same time he lacks KM markings on neck. Now eyes and skin thing: in Last we seen that when Naruto uses KM+SM he has pigmentation and his skin glowing so this speaks against KM+SM mode. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC)